For many people it would be convenient to have readily available in a pocket or purse a toothbrush that could be used to freshen the mouth when away from home, for example after dining out or smoking. While pocket and purse type toothbrushes are known, their use requires a separate supply of water and usually a separate supply of dentifrice. While some toothbrushes do carry their own dentifrice supply, they do require a water supply and are either difficult to handle after use or are single use, disposable brushes. The requirement for a water supply with any of these brushes is often inconvenient and can cause significant discomfiture for denture wearers who are often reluctant to clean their dentures in a public washroom.